Marriage of the Wolves
by Shiego627
Summary: Hey Everyone I'm back with another story when Lial ask Cristy to marry him but there was a problem that Cristy fall in love with another guy...and you'll know the rest when you read it so R&R OCxOC
1. Princess and Bridesmaid

**Hi everyone I'm back with a new story about wolves getting married and there will be some new characters so please enjoy**

* * *

><p>Five days had past ever since Lial had proposed to Cristy and were already doing the decorations for the marriage with the help of their wolves.<p>

The herd went up to Lial and Carl whom were chating with each other.

"Hey Lial, Hi Carl" Mary Jean greeted them first.

"Sup" Carl greeted back.

"So how's the wedding decorations going?" Manny asks the golden-brown wolf.

"Great and we like you all to meet someone" Lial said to them and they gave him a confuse face but Carl.

"Who?" The herd asks in the same time.

"You'll see" Carl said and began leading the herd with Lial by his side.

* * *

><p>When the herd arrived at the place where the wolves were going to get married they saw the place with beautiful flowers around the place with some bushes that were different kinds of shapes.<p>

Unika looked in front to see a white female leopard with blue eyes like Shira and Hedwig's but a little lighter than theirs talking with four wolves.

"Princess! We like you to meet some of our friends" Lial called out to the leopard.

"Oh hi Lial, and Carl" Princess greeted them and saw the herd behind them.

"Everyone we want you to meet Princess...she's not an actual princess okay…she's the one who's making the decorations for us" Carl introduce the leopard known as Princess to the herd and she gave them a friendly smile.

"Hello" Princess said to them, Unika and Mary Jean went up to her.

"Hi my name is Unika" Unika introduce herself.

"And I'm Mary Jean" Mary Jean introduce herself as well.

"Nice to meet you" Princess greeted the two sabers.

"So you've been hanging out with the wolves?" Unika asks the leopard.

"Yep" Princess answered.

"But you're a leopard?" Mary Jean said confuse.

"I know but the wolves sort of adopted me" Princess said to them.

"Oh okay" Unika said understanding what she said.

"And can you guys come to the wedding?" Lial ask the herd.

"Of course we will" Ellie said to Lial.

"But none of your wolves will eat any of us" Manny said sternly while Peaches rolled her eyes.

"They won't and if they did Unika would have killed them" Carl said that made Sid, Crash, Eddie and himself have a chill in their spine.

Unika quietly laugh with Mary Jean.

"Hi everyone" Cristy greeted out of nowhere, scaring her friends but the sabers.

"Hi honey" Lial greeted his finance when Princess called out to them.

"Um who's Hedwig and Sarah?" Princess asks the herd.

"That would be us" Sarah said going up to Princess with Hedwig by her side.

"Could you girls be the flower girls?" Princess ask the two girls.

Sarah and Hedwig were about to say 'no' since they didn't want to do it when they saw Cristy with a happy smile they couldn't reject it.

"Sure..."Hedwig said dryly and Sarah giving a small smile.

"And finally Unika, Mary Jean could you girls be my bridesmaid?" Cristy ask with pleading eyes.

"Sure..." Unika and Mary Jean said dryly like Hedwig did but more sad.

"Well this is going to be interesting" Shira said that made Unika look at her with an devious smile.

"Hey Cristy...you don't mind also making Shira your bridesmaid too right?" Unika ask and making Shira shock.

"Of course!" Cristy said and went back on decorating the place.

Shira turned her head to Unika and Unika looked at her and in five minutes Shira started chasing after Unika.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Shira shouted at Unika while Unika started running faster like at the first day she went to ice age hunting while the herd watch them **(Lial, Carl and Princess also went away with Cristy)**.

"So should we stop Shira and help Unika?" Mary Jean ask Diego.

"In a minute" Diego said while everyone almost laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's first chapter everyone I'll update the next chapter tomorrow<strong>

**REVIEW!**


	2. Groomsmen and Liam

**Hey everyone I'm sorry I didn't update this last week but I've been busy with my school stuff but here it is and by the way I'm just going to make this story short okay and Antonette is not going to be in this by the way does anybody have any ideas for a song on one of the herd members or my Oc's?.**

**I DON'T OWN ICE AGE**

**P.S EMMA, ANNA AND YASMIN WILL NOT BE IN THIS STORY SORRY TO THOSE EMMA, ANNA AND YASMIN FANS OUT THERE.**

* * *

><p>It took for a while of Shira calming down from her anger to Unika with Diego's help and Unika didn't like break a sweat from it.<p>

Princess and Carl came back seeing Shira all exhausted from chasing Unika and continued to walk up to them anyway.

"Hey guys, I forgot to say this but which one of you boys can be the groomsmen?" Princess asks the males.

"I will!" Sid shouted out happily and raising his paw.

"I guess I should also help" Manny insisted.

"Diego will too" Shira said while Diego stared at his mate shock.

"What!?" Diego asks in shock.

"Then it's settled…now follow me" Princess said to them and started leading the way but Carl ask Manny something.

"By the way where are Emma, Anna and Yasmin?" Carl asks the mammoth.

"They went with Louis's family for a family vacation the molehogs needed Emma so I allowed her to go with them they'll be back in one week" Manny answered the wolf.

"Oh okay" Carl said and followed Princess with the herd.

"Really?" Diego asks his mate annoyingly.

"It's your punishment for not helping me with Unika" Shira said and followed Princess.

"I'm gonna kill that women someday but I can't since I can't hit girls" Diego said to himself and followed his mate.

Unika followed Princess when something went in her head.

* * *

><p><strong>Unika POV<strong>

"Okay what's the vision today?" Unika asks herself and sees Lial leaning on the tree logs that were on top of each other already for like tables for the marriage when Lial accidentally push them making them roll off the hill.

Unika didn't get to what was her vision telling her when she sees Cristy at the bottom of the hill and the logs were heading towards her.

"CRISTY!" Lial shouted and Unika was went back to the real world.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

"Ah oh" Unika said to herself worried but continued to follow the herd who were already far away.

"So Princess who's going to be the best man?" Peaches ask the leopard.

"Lial's brother" Princess answered.

"Lial had a brother?" Crash and Eddie said surprised.

"Yeah he does and his brother almost looks more good looking than him well to us wolves and please don't tell Lial to what I said" Carl said to the herd.

"Okay" Sarah said when she smelled a petunia flower and made her sneeze for some reason.

"Sarah you okay?" Hedwig asks the violet possum.

"Yeah I'm fine" Sarah said to Hedwig, Hedwig just raised an eye brow.

"And his brother is coming here with some other wolves if you don't mind Manny?" Carl asks the moody mammoth.

Manny was about to say that he mind but Ellie nudge him angrily.

"Yeah I don't mind" Manny said a little scared of his wife's stare.

"Alright then" Princess said and saw a boat that's coming to the island.

"And there's the boat…let's go everyone!" Princess called out and ran to the beach with the herd behind her but Unika was ahead of her.

"Whoa! How fast are you…I heard from the animals from the island that you're the fastest saber and you're a human?" Princess said impressed.

"That's how I felt when I saw her running" Mary Jean said to her.

"And back at the human world she kind has first and second medals I'm also supposed to be fast but it's kind of hard to run in possum form" Sarah said to Princess going beside her.

* * *

><p>The Herd arrived at the beach and sees the boat with other wolves on it and one of them had the same golden-brown fur like Lial's but just a few shades darker with jade color eyes.<p>

The boat arrived and a lot of wolves came out.

Lial went up to the other golden-brown wolf with jade color eyes.

"Liam, how's it going brother?" Lial asks his brother.

"Great little brother and you finally have a finance" Liam said to him.

As the two wolves continued talking the herd went up to them.

"Hi there" Ellie greeted Liam.

"Oh hello" Liam greeted back stopping his conversation with Lial.

"So you're going to be your little brother's best man?" Sid asks the jade colored eye wolf.

"Yes I am" Liam answered the sloth.

"Okay then" Sid said and went back a little scared.

"So little brother did you already sing the song to Cristy—" Liam was shushed by his brother.

"Not in front of the herd" Lial whispered to him but the herd heard it.

"You made Cristy a song, how wonderful" Peaches said surprise.

"Yeah I did" Lial said a little embarrassed.

"But how come you never told us?" Shira asks the wolf that's getting married.

"I only sang it to Unika, Hediwg and Sarah if it's perfect for Cristy" Lial said to them.

"Yeah he did it's a great song and I also sang it Mary Jean…she wanted to hear it" Unika said to Lial.

"Sorry" Mary Jean said a little nervous.

"Neh It's fine" Lial said to her.

"So if everyone please follow me to where the wedding will start" Princess said to them all went back to the wedding place.

* * *

><p>Unika was a deep in taught, thinking about her vision.<p>

'Hmm I wonder when it's going to happen...but I should be alarmed to when it's going to happen' Unika said to herself and followed Princess.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's it everyone, wait for the next chapter<strong>

**REVIEW!**


	3. Who save Cristy?

**Hey everyone here is chapter 3 and sorry I forgot to put the voices of P. Duncan, Dan, Daren, Jerry and Ben but I hadn't decided so you can all just choose what or who's voice will be theirs so please enjoy**

**I DON'T OWN ICE AGE (but I wish I did)**

* * *

><p>Everyone were working really hard of making the marriage for the two wolves but for Unika it was a little hard since she didn't want to tell anyone about her vision she was going to Sarah, Hedwig or Mary Jean but she couldn't do it so she just sat next to a wild parsnip that the wolves made but when she did she scratch herself for some reason and her throat was itchy so she went to sat somewhere else.<p>

"Hey, Princess where do you want to put the logs?" Dan asks the leopard bring five logs with Jerry, Daren and Ben.

"Just put it up that flat hill for a while you guys can stack them up if you want" Princess said and continued on to whatever she was doing.

Dan, Jerry, Daren and Ben put the logs on top of the hill and stack them up and went back down to their other jobs but Jerry looked around first.

"Hey here's Lial?" Jerry asks everyone wondering where there leader is.

* * *

><p>Lial was somewhere with Manny, Sid and Diego in the forest hanging out with each other.<p>

"Thanks for the letting the other wolves here Manny" Lial thank the mammoth.

"Hey it's your wedding so why shouldn't I agree" Manny said to the wolf.

"But he only agreed because of Ellie" Diego said to him and Sid was already laughing.

"Hey I don't wanna see an angry wife Diego how about you…Shira made you be groomsmen and you didn't stop her" Manny said and Diego growled at him.

"Hey don't blame me she kinda likes to control me okay" Diego said angrily to Manny.

"That's just because you're so—"Sid was going to say 'soft' but was cut off by Diego since he grab his next.

"What were you going to say?" Diego said threatening him.

"Nothing just nothing" Sid said and Diego let go of his neck.

"Okay you guys are the craziest herd I have ever met" Lial said with a laugh.

"Yeah we get that a lot trust me" Manny said to the wolf.

"Okay then see ya guys later" Lial said going up a hill while Manny, Sid and Diego watch him.

"He is going to have a happy life" Manny said to his friends and they went back on helping the wedding.

* * *

><p>"Yep getting married" Lial said and was going to lean on the logs for tables in the marriage.<p>

Unika look up the hill to see Lial going to lean on the logs.

"Lial don't!" Unika shouted out him and was going run up to him but couldn't since she was itchy.

"What?" Lial said and accidentally push the logs down the hill and Cristy was at the bottom.

"CRISTY!" Lial called out and Cristy saw the logs heading towards her.

When it was getting closer someone push her out of the way.

* * *

><p><strong>So who did save Cristy find out in the next chapter<strong>

**Review!**


	4. Rejection and Oh No

**Hey everyone sorry it took so long but here it is**

**I DON'T OWN ICE AGE JUST MY OC'S**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previewsly from the last chapter<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>"He is going to have a happy life" Manny said to his friends and they went back on helping the wedding.<em>

_"Yep getting married" Lial said and was going to lean on the logs for tables in the marriage._

_Unika look up the hill to see Lial going to lean on the logs._

_"Lial don't!" Unika shouted out him and was going run up to him but couldn't since she was itchy._

_"What?" Lial said and accidentally push the logs down the hill and Cristy was at the bottom._

_"CRISTY!" Lial called out and Cristy saw the logs heading towards her._

_When it was getting closer someone push her out of the way._

* * *

><p><strong>Now to the chapter<strong>

* * *

><p>Everyone was surprise to see that Liam saved Cristy's life.<p>

"Cristy are you okay?" Lial asks running up to her with the others following.

"Yeah I'm fine" Cristy said and looked at Liam and she has something in her eyes that Unika and Mary Jean knew what it is.

"Thanks Liam, I owe you one" Lial thank his older brother.

"No problem and the only thing I want you to do is to be happy and get merried" Liam said and reminding him the marriage was going to start in one more hour.

"Oh right thanks" Lial said and ran off with everyone else following but Unika, Mary Jean, Liam and Cristy.

Cristy was staring at Liam with a spark in her eyes and Unika and Mary Jean decided to make Cristy get ready.

"Okay Cristy let's go" Unika said and Mary Jean pushed her away before she continues to stare at Liam.

"Siya later Liam" Cristy said to Liam walking away with Unika and Mary Jean.

Liam just gave a weird look and just got ready for the marriage and going to give the flower ring to his brother for him to put it on Cristy's finger.

* * *

><p>An hour past and the marriage was going to start in ten minutes and Cristy, Shira, Unika and Mary Jean were in the cave getting ready.<p>

"Well Cristy this is it…you're finally going to have a family and not fall in love another guy" Mary Jean said while Unika gave a smile but her right eye was twitching and Shira gave them a suspicious look but let it slide.

Cristy was looking out in space thinking about someone.

"Well at least she's thinking about her fiancé" Shira said happy about the wolf and didn't know what was going on.

"But do we have to put a flower at our ear" Shira says annoyed.

"Yes Shira" Unika said to the sapphire eye saber.

"This is not going to be good" Mary Jean whispered to Unika.

"Yeah" Unika whispered back when Princess walked in with Hedwig and Sarah but Sarah was wearing a dress made of flowers and Hedwig was quietly laughing.

"Are we ready?" Princess asks the other three felines and wolf.

"Yep we are" Shira answered but Unika and Mary Jean since they we're still worried.

* * *

><p>The girls went out to see Ellie, Peaches, Granny, Antonette and the boys waiting for them but Lial and Carl.<p>

Shira, Unika, Mary Jean, Hedwig and Sarah stared at Manny, Sid and Diego seeing them wearing a sunflower around their necks like ties and they started to laugh.

"Shut-up" Manny and Diego said but Sid didn't mine since he usually always likes wearing necklaces around his neck.

"Come on you guys look so adorable" Crash and Eddie laughed.

"And my sister came here so she join in the wedding just for one day" Hedwig said to them.

"Okay everyone lets go to the wedding" Ellie said and continued to walk along with Peaches.

Unika felt her throat being itchy again when she touched a wild parsnip and Sarah sneezed when she past a petunia and Antonette stared at them worried and continued to walk along.

* * *

><p>The marriage started and it's the part where Cristy and Lial would say I do.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(Sorry but I don't know much of marriages)<strong>

* * *

><p>Cristy was looking at Liam and Lial doesn't notice it.<p>

"Lial?" Jerry asks Lial he was the priest.

"Yeah…" Lial said still staring at Cristy.

"Do you take Cristy as your wife to love, honor and respect as long as you both shall live?" Jerry asks Lial.

"I do" Lial agreed.

"Cristy, do you take Lial as your husband to love, honor and respect as long as you both shall live?" Jerry asks.

Cristy looked at everyone worried.

"Unika and Mary Jean notices this that she was staring at Liam and Liam was also feeling worried.

"I-I can't" Cristy said and everyone gasp.

Lial's face turned into a frown.

"Why not?" Lial asks his fiancé.

"I think I'm in love with someone else" Cristy said and everyone continued to gasp but Mary Jean and Carl fainted.

"Who?" Lial asks feeling even more worried and Carl went back up.

Cristy looked at Liam.

"Liam!" Cristy shouted out, Carl fainted again and Liam's sunflower necktie fell off his neck.

"What" Lial said feeling betrayed by his own brother.

"Oh no" Peaches, Unika, Antonette, Hedwig, Sarah and Princess said in the same time but Sarah sneezed again.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah oh Cristy rejected Lial and fell in love with his brother and hope that Mary Jean's okay<strong>

**Review!**


	5. Shakespear

**Hey everyone I'm back with another chapter and this is the second to the last no bloopers sorry...enjoy**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previewsly…<strong>_

_Unika and Mary Jean notices this that she was staring at Liam and Liam was also feeling worried._

"_I think I'm in love with someone else" Cristy said and everyone continued to gasp but Mary Jean fainted._

"_Who?" Lial asks feeling even more worried._

_Cristy looked at Liam._

"_Liam!" Cristy shouted out and Liam's sunflower necktie fell off his neck._

"_What" Lial said feeling betrayed by his own brother._

"_Oh no" Peaches, Unika, Antonette, Hedwig, Sarah and Princess said_

* * *

><p><strong>And now for the chapter and by the way the marriage is not continuing right now there just in different places.<strong>

* * *

><p>Lial walks up to his brother.<p>

"Why, would you do this to me?!" Lial asks his brother almost yelling.

"I didn't do anything I promise" Liam said back trying to explain.

"Cristy just fall in love with him since he saved her life" Ellie said trying to help.

But Lial wasn't listening.

"And I even made you my best man" Lial said to his brother and with that Lial went walked away.

"We have got to fix this" Sid said to all of them.

"How Sid?" Manny asks the sloth.

"I…have no idea" Sid said and Manny and Diego just roll their eyes.

"But we can't let my brother think I stole his wife" Liam said to them worried.

"Antonette you're in collage what are we going to do" Hedwig asks her sister.

"Hey I may be in collage but I'm not a love expert" Antonette said to her.

"Princess?" Sarah asks.

"Hey I'm just marriage maker" Princess shouted out to them.

"How about Unika? She is cupid" Shira suggested and everyone looked Unika who was trying her best to wake up Mary Jean.

"Unika what are we going to do?" Diego asks the emerald eye saber.

"Alright you males to Lial but Liam and Carl you guys are with us females to talk to Cristy…alright?" Unika asks everyone.

"Okay!" Everyone said and went to what they were told.

The girls and Liam went to find Cristy but Unika went up to Mary Jean first.

"Oh you better wake up and you owe me one you'll be hunting for a week" Unika said annoyed but felt her throat being itchy again when she got near the wild parsnips and started to drag Mary Jean.

* * *

><p>Cristy was walking around thinking about Liam when Princess grab her shoulder.<p>

"Cristy you need to marry Lial" Princess said to the white fur wolf.

"You don't understand when me and Liam made eye contact we could just feel the energy…right?" Cristy said looking at Liam.

"No…no" Liam said to her.

"You're really funny" Cristy starts laughing uncontrollable while everyone stares.

"I wasn't telling a joke" Liam said to her.

"Oh come on…you don't really want to be with Liam" Peaches said to Cristy.

"I'm a mess" Liam added in.

"Such a mess" Ellie added.

"This morning when he came to this island I saw him swimming in dirty water" Shira lied to Cristy but sounded she was telling the truth.

"I love taking a bath in dirty water" Liam said to her and Cristy was still confused.

"He drinks while he's also taking a bath" Princess said to Cristy.

"All wet" Liam said to her...Carl was looking at Liam's behind.

"And look at his flat butt" Carl said while eating a small piece of meat and Liam looked at him.

"Too far!" Liam shouted out and threw Carl's meat away and looked back at others embarrass.

* * *

><p>About an hour past and Lial was pacing back and forth.<p>

"Come on" Crash and Eddie begged.

"No I can't get up in front of everyone to sing the song to Cristy" Lial said to them.

"My butt is not flat" Liam said to Carl.

"Yeah it is flat" Carl said to him.

"Do you want to lose her forever?" Diego said to him.

"No I don't but if I do sing the song I lose my urine" Lial said to them feeling uncomfortable.

"When Cristy hears that beautiful song you made she'll realize that she's still in love with you" Hedwig said to him.

"This looks flat" Liam said showing his butt and not in topic.

"Just sing it right there" Antonette said to him

"Come on dude I'm okaynif you marry my sister" Carl said to him.

"Come on its like two fresh apples back here" Liam said showing his butt to Carl.

* * *

><p>Hedwig and the band are on the stage getting ready.<p>

"Um…I know everyone was expecting a wedding" Hedwig said to them through a microphone that Antonette got.

"But right now the groom would like to sing a special song he made just for his bride, Cristy" Hedwig announce and Cristy smiled and looked over at Lial who was at the back trying to get away but Diego and Manny moved him to the front.

Lial went up stage while Hedwig went down when Lial grab her by the arm.

"You can do it" Hedwig said getting her arm back.

Lial looked at the band telling them to start.

The music started but Lial started shaking.

"Sta….shakespear…you….shakespear" Lial said and everyone just stared at him confuse and Liam was feeling worried.

Lial felt his urine just went out.

The herd stared at him unbelievable **(And not the good kind)**.

They stop the song when they saw Lial peeing.

"Oh no" Lial screamed out and ran back at the back…Cristy just looked away.

"Cleaners!" Princess called out and some hyrax went out and cleaned the mess.

"What happen?" Manny asks the now wet wolf.

"I had a leak" Lial said to the herd.

"Come on just get up back there and sing the song" Shira said to him.

"No way I'm soaking wet" Lial said to her.

"He's still peeing right now" Liam added in.

"Hole cheese burgers" Hediwg said and backed away the others did the same but Sarah was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Sarah?" Carl asks but everyone ignored him Unika scratch her throat.

"Wait…wait Unika can sing the song for me" Lial said to them.

"Yeah I can" Unika said but there was something wrong with her voice was now really deep **(Just think about Candice from Phineas and Ferb)**.

"Unika what happen to your voice?" Sid said shock.

"I don't know my throat became really itchy when came near the wild parsnips" Unika said to them and Antonette eyes turn wide.

"Unika you forgot your allergic to wild parsnips" Antonette said to her.

"Oh no" Peaches said out load and Mary Jean just woke up.

"Wait Mary Jean can sing the song" Carl suggested and made Mary Jean shock and faint **(Again)**.

"Oh dammit" Carl said cursing his self.

"Sarah…Wait where is Sarah?" Crash asks and he and Eddie looked around when the herd saw her…her was swollen.

"Whoa crazy face turn ugly" Granny said to them.

"Granny" Sid said annoyed.

"I just found out that I'm allergic to petunias" Sarah said to them.

"Well it's Hedwig" Diego said to them.

"What no" Hedwig said to them.

"Hedwig please your my only hope" Lial begged.

"But…" Hedwig said to him when she sees that everyone was begging her.

"Oh…give me the mic" Hedwig said to Lial and grab the mic.

"Knock them dead kid" Antonette said to her sister.

"I am never going to a wedding ever again" Hedwig said went up stage.

"Um there's going to be slight change of plans…Lial's a bit emotional and down" Hedwig said to them while Lial tried his best to hide.

"So I will sing the song for him to Cristy" Hedwig said and the band started to play.

While Hedwig listens to the beat and started to sing.

* * *

><p><strong>Hedwig: <strong>I saw you there, so beautiful

* * *

><p>Cristy loos at Lial.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hedwig: <strong>You stopped and stared, so magical

Then you asked me for my name

And we took an out town train

Before you leave, get up to go

I wanna know

Do you like Shakespeare? Jeff Buckely?

Watching movies on Sunday?

Do you like kissing when it's raining?

Making faces in the station?

Do you like, I need to know

What do you like? before you go

* * *

><p><strong>Cristy smiled at Lial and Lial went out of his hiding spot and smiled back.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hedwig: <strong>You walk me home, so wonderful

It starts to snow, it's incredible

Now we're walking up my street

And you slowly turn to me

You're three inches from my lips

But before we do this

* * *

><p><strong>Cristy and Lial started dancing with each other everyone joined in.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hedwig: <strong>Do you like Shakespeare? Jeff Buckely?

Watching movies on Sunday?

Do you like kissing when it's raining?

Making faces in the station?

Do you like, I need to know

What do you like? before you go, oh oh

Show me the place where you come from

And the places you dream of

I wanna know everything you are

But before we get that far

Do you like, I need to know

Do you like, before you go

Do you like Shakespeare? Jeff Buckely?

Watching movies on Sunday?

Do you like kissing when it's raining?

Making faces in the station?

Cause I like Shakespeare? Jeff Buckely?

Watching movies on Sunday?

Do you like kissing when it's raining?

Making faces in the station?

Do you like, yea yea yea yea

* * *

><p>Cristy and Lial kissed and everyone shouted out for them.<p>

Liam and Antonette went on stage.

"Let's give it up for Hedwig" Antonette shouted out.

"And who wants to see Cristy and Lial get married" Liam shouted out to them.

And They all cheered for glee.

"And who says my butt's not flat" Liam said to them and they went silent.

Liam went off the stage embarrass.

Everyone turned back to Cristy and Lial and cheered.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was long so I hope you enjoyed this and wait for the last chapter<strong>

**REVIEW!**


	6. A Granny Cake

**Hey everyone here is the last chapter for this story and the next story will be coming out soon so enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy Hale as Unika<strong>

**Miranda Cosgrove as Hedwig**

**Ariana Granda as Sarah**

**Kristen Stewart as Cristy**

**Taylor Lautner as Carl**

**Robert Pattinson as Lial**

**Selena Gomez as Mary Jean**

**Debby Ryan as Princess**

**Cody Simpson as Liam**

**Rihanna as Antonette**

**Jason Lee as Professor Duncan**

**Ray Romano as Manny**

**John Leguizamo as ****Sid**

**Denis Leary as Diego**

**Seann William Scott as Crash**

**Josh Peck as Eddie**

**Queen Latifah as Ellie**

**Keke Palmer as Peaches**

**Wanda Sykes as Granny**

**Jennifer Lopez as Shira**

**Ice age watermelon as Emma**

**Ice age watermelon as Anna**

**Ice age watermelon as Yasmin**

* * *

><p>All of the wolves and the herd was celebrating Cristy and Lial's marriage but Sid whom was trying to find Granny.<p>

"Well that was a mess up wedding" Peaches said to her family.

"Yeah it was" Antonette agreed with her.

"But everything is back to the way it is" Ellie said to them watching the two married wolves sitting together talking with some of their friends.

"So is my uncle here yet" Unika said still with a man voice with a swollen face Sarah.

"Yeah is he?" Sarah asks.

"Nope sorry girls" Manny said to them.

"Uh" Unika and Sarah said dissapointed when they saw the portal and her uncle came out.

"Hey everyone" Professer Duncan called out.

"Hi" They greeted out.

"So where's Unika and Sarah?" He asks when he saw Sarah and Unika.

He went up to them.

"Oh Sarah be careful next time" Professer Duncan said and use an needle for the hosptals and with something inside and poke it into Sarah's shoulder and putting the liquids into it and for a second Sarah was cuired

"Oh thanks" Sarah said feeling her face again.

"And for you Unika" Duncan said to his niece.

"Take these pills and you'll better in no time" He said and gave her a pills inside a small bottle.

Unika took one and swallowed it.

Unika testes for a while and sang.

"_Make you believe in me"_Unika's voice was back to normal.

"Thanks uncle Duncan" Unika thank her uncle.

"Stay away from does wild parsnips" He said and went into the portal.

"Bye" Everyone said to him as he went in.

"Cool uncle" Shira comented.

"Thanks" Unika said and notice that Hedwig wasn't around..

"Hey wheres Hedwig?" Unika asks.

"No idea" Diego said to her.

"I think I know" Mary Jean said as she points at front to see Hedwig on stage.

"Hey everyone I just want to say that this is actually a very fun day for me since I never sang on public...alone because it's usually Unika or Mary Jean but i finally sang so I would like to sing a song for the two married couple and I even brought a cake from the human wourld trust me you'll love it" Hedwig said when she remembered something.

"So Sarah please do not eat it yet"Hedwig said and everyone laugh.

"Sixth grade huh Sarah" Unika said to her.

"Yeah Yeah" Sarah said annoyed.

"So would out further a do here is my songs called 'Dancing Crazy'" Hedwig said and started to sing.

* * *

><p><strong>Hedwig: <strong>

I've got a feeling that it's gonna be alright,  
>We don't know where we're goin' and I don't know where I'm at,<br>I'm kinda thinkin' I don't like nobody else,  
>You know whatever happens, I will be right by your side,<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Everyone started cheering Antonette let's a few tears of joy out feeling proud of her sister<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hedwig: <strong>You, me in the spotlight,  
>Running around till the end of the night,<br>Hot, hot keep it comin',  
>We can rock out till the early morning,<br>You, me, going all night,  
>We don't care who's wrong and who's right,<br>Hot, hot, keep it comin',  
>We can rock out till the early morning,<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Anna went up stage with Antonette.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hedwig and Anna: <strong>Everybody's dancin' dancin' crazy,  
>And we never stop, never stop,<br>Everybody's ragin', ragin' crazy,  
>Put your hands up,<br>Put your hands up,  
>I like you and you like me,<br>We get together and we're happy,  
>Did you hear me say that?<br>Did you, did you, did you hear me say that?  
>Snap!<br>And I like the way that we kiss,  
>You and me together like this,<br>Did you hear me say that?  
>Did you, did you, did you hear me say that?<br>Snap!

* * *

><p><strong>"Polar bear power" Emma shouts out.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hedwig: <strong>Another night,  
>And so just crank that music up,<br>We don't know where we're goin',  
>And I don't know where I'm at,<br>It doesn't matter cause we always know what's up,  
>I know whatever happens,<br>You will be right by my side,

**Hedwig and Antonette: **You, me in the spotlight,  
>Running around till the end of the night,<br>Hot, hot, keep it comin',  
>We can rock out till the early morning,<br>You, me, going all night,  
>We don't care who's wrong and who's right,<br>Hot, hot, keep it comin',  
>We can rock out till the early morning,<p>

**Hedwig: **Everybody's dancin', dancin' crazy,  
>And we never stop, never stop,<br>Everybody's ragin', ragin' crazy,  
>Put your hands up,<br>Put your hands up,  
>I like you and you like me,<br>We get together and we're happy,  
>Did you hear me say that?<br>Did you, did you, did you hear me say that?  
>Snap!<br>And I like the way that we kiss,  
>You and me together like this,<br>Did you hear me say that?  
>Did you, did you, did you hear me say that?<br>Snap!

**Everyone: **Oh, oh, uh, oh,

* * *

><p><strong>Unika, Mary Jean and Princess also come up to the stage.<strong>

**"Feline power time!" Sarah and Yasmin shouts out.**

* * *

><p><strong>Unika, Mary Jean and Princess: <strong>Everybody's dancin', dancin' crazy,  
>And we never stop, we never stop,<br>Everybody's ragin', ragin' crazy,  
>Put your hands up,<br>Put your hands up,

**Hedwig: **Everybody's dancin', dancin' crazy,  
>And we never stop, we never stop,<br>Everybody's ragin', ragin' crazy,  
>Put your hands up,<br>Put your hands up,  
>I like you and you like me,<br>We get together and we're happy,  
>Did you hear me say that?<br>Did you, did you, did you hear me say that?  
>Snap!<br>And I like the way that we kiss,  
>You and me together like this,<br>Did you hear me say that?  
>Did you, did you, did you hear me say that?<br>Snap!

* * *

><p>The song ended with everyone cheering.<p>

"Now we can eat cake" Hedwig shouted out and everyone cheered.

They saw the wedding cake and was going to take a slice when Emma notice something.

"Hey wheres Granny?" She asks when somthing answered her question was when Granny pop out of the cake with her shark like teeth.

"Now this is tasty" Granny says licking her paws.

"Granny" Everyone said annoyed.

"I'm not eating that I don't eat junk food" Diego said and everyone laughed at the joke and continued on with the party

* * *

><p><strong>Well how was that good...bad oh well wait for the season 2 of 'Ice age and Modern time Kidz 2" bye and sorry there will be no bloopers sorry<strong>


End file.
